Lighting equipment for producing colors of light for stage and concert lighting is known to the art, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,187 and 4,800,474, both of which disclose the use of color wheels which comprise a rotatably mounted peripheral array of glass filters positioned so that a light beam can pass through filters of one or more color wheels. The filters, (e.g. dichroic filters), are selected to have various light transmission characteristics, i.e. different cutoff wavelengths, so that a variety of colors can be produced from a light beam passed through one or more filters positioned on peripherally overlapping color wheels. The color wheel of U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,187 comprises a plurality of glass filters mounted in peripherally spaced apart apertures; the color wheel of U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,474 includes a hub comprising two concentric metal plates of different diameters which are joined together so that a step is provided for the proper positioning of each of a plurality of laterally contiguous glass filters of trapezoidal shape. Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,474 is the use of annular metal bands to hold the filters in place. The above-described color wheel arrangements of the prior art have been successful, but in the case of the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,187, there is considerable blanking due to opaque interfering spacing between filter apertures in the color wheel and significant manufacturing expense. In the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,474, the positioning of glass filters on a metal step, the laterally contiguous positioning of the glass filters, and the use of metal bands leads to thermal and mechanical stress of the filters and makes installation of the replacement of individual glass filters tedious and expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a color wheel in which glass filters can be readily, individually installed and replaced and in which mechanical and thermal stress is reduced.